Rain
by Zeustece
Summary: Hujan menjadi saksi semua kejadian itu.


Title: _Rain_  
Author: _Zeustece_ a.k.a Dio  
Genre: Angst, Romance  
Main cast:Kris x Tao  
Length: One Shoot  
Rating: T  
A/N: Ingat! Ini pertama kalinyasaya membuat cerita Angst. Warning: typo, awut"an dan segalanya

Summary : _Hujan menjadi saksi tentang kejadian itu.._

Pagi ini hujan,meninggalkan embun dijendela yang sedang ditatapnya saat ini. Iamenatap hujan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan segelaskopi yang menemani, dia tetap menatap hujan dengan penghalang kacadidepannya. Namanya Huang ZiTao. Pria kelahiran Qingdao yang sudahmenginjak usia 20 tahun. Masih mentap hujan, ia masih ingat kejadianyang terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Bahkan tak dapat di pungkiri kejadianitu selalu terngiang di otaknya. Ia lalu menatap jari manis ditangankirinya. Ada sebuah logam yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ya, itutanda ikatan dengan pria itu. Pria yang selalu dikasihi dandicintainya. Bahkan sampai saat ini...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Pagiitu sebenarnya cukup cerah, hanya ada beberapa awan besar yangmelintas di angkasa sana. Cukup indah meskipun hanya untuk dilihat.

"Kris-ge,apa gege bisa menemani Tao keluar hari ini? Tao merasa suntuk dirumah.." Tanya Tao pada orang yang ia panggil 'Kris-ge' tadi

"MaafTao, tapi gege hari ini ada urusan. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu kali gege janji akan menemanimu sampai kau puas, oke?" JawabKris.

Yah,Kris adalah kekasih Tao selama ini. Yang menemani hari hari selamaini. Yang menjadi pendampingnya selama ini, sejak orangtua merekamenyetujui hubungan mereka dan sejak mereka berpindah ke rumahminimalis ini. Heran kenapa 2 orang pria saling menjalin hubungankasih? Jangan tanya bung! Cinta itu buta. Siapa saja bisa mersakancinta, tak peduli itu kaya miskin, cantik jelek, tua muda, besarkecil maupun jenis kelamin/gender mereka. Ini semua sudah diatur olehYang Maha Kuasa.

"Tapigege janji ya? Tao pegang kata kata gege tadi" tanya Tao memastikan gege tersayangnya ini tidak berbohong.

"Gegejanji sayang. Oke gege berangkat dulu ya? Kalau mau keluar janganlupa tutup semua pintu dan jendelanya. Dah baby panda." Krismengecup sekilas kening Tao. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu, mengambiljaket tebalnya yang tergantung di sisi kanan pintu lalu pergi. Taohanya bisa memandangi gege kesayangannya hingga punggungnya lenyapdari hadapannya.

Iabegitu mengasihinya. Ia rela berbuat apapun untuknya asalkan gegenyaitu merasa senang dan nyaman di dekatnya. Yah, sungguh perjuanganyang sungguh hebat bagi seorang kekasih.

-0-

"ahhh..Aku capek sekali setelah seharian membersihkan kamar yang sepertikapal pecah itu. -_-. Aku juga suntuk berada di dalam aku keluar dari pada suntuk dan bosan di rumah..."

ia bergegas mandi. Setelah beberapa saat ia keluar danmengganti pakaiannya yang hangat juga cukup tebal. Oh ya, aku lupabahwa sekarang sedang musim dingin.

Taomemang melakukan ini setiap paginya untuk membuat gege tercintanyasenang dan nyaman berada dalam rumah. Dimulai dari ia menyapu, menatatempat tidur, memasak, mengepel, membersihkan kaca dan sebagainyalayaknya ibu rumah tangga. Tao memang sudah terbiasa dengan semua initapi tetap saja lelah.

Dilainsisi terdapat 2 insan duduk berpangkuan di sebuah taman yang cukupsepi. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku ditaman yang mempunyai sepertikanopi untuk mengantisipasi hujan. Mereka kelihatannya mesraasekali...

"Ahsampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu Zhang Yixing" Ucap Kris kepadasosok tersebut

"Akujuga Kris. Wo ai ni"Balas sosok yang bernama Zhang Yixing Kris mencium bibirnya yang semakin lama menjadi sebuah lumatanpanas. Tak peduli ada beberapa pasang mata yang tak sengaja melihatkejadian itu. Lalu kedua insan itu melepas lumatan panas mereka.

"Tapibagaimana dengan kekasihmu?." kali ini Lay -panggilansayangnya-

yangangkat bicara.

"DengarLay sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau." jawab Kris

"Baiklah"pemuda berdimple itu tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka yangterputus tadi.

"Oke! Waktunya berangkat! Taman i'm coming!"Ucap Taokegirangan. Tak lupa ia sebelum pergi mengunci semua pintu danjendela. Setelah semua selesai, Tao keluar lalu mengunci pintu utama

"hmmmsepertinya mau hujan, sebaiknya aku bawa payung" menyadari langitmendung Tao segera bergegas mengambil payung.

***  
Sesampainya ditaman, ia langsung mencari tempat berteduh. "Hah hujan sialan! Tapoi berkat kau udaranya menjadi segar kembali. Terima kasih"  
Ucap Tao. Sayup sayup ia menderang suara..

"Zhang Yixing, Wo ai ni"

"Aku tau, Wu Yi Fan"

Tunggu! Sepertinya Tao tau suara itu dan Wu Yi Fan? itu nama asli kekasihnya dan Siapa Zhang Yixing itu? Lalu Tao mencari asal suara itu. Setelah mencari dan menemukan asal suara tersebut. Ia menatap tak percaya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Orang tercintanya sedang mencium orang selain dirinya? Oh Tuhan! Ia memberanikan diri mendekat dan memanggil 'nya'.

"K-kris ge" Panggil Tao

"T-tao? Ah apa yang k-kau.."

"Cukup, aku sudah tau..."

"Siapa dia Kris?" Lay bertanya

"D-dia uh-uh-hum d-di-dia..." Kris terbata karena saking kagetnya. Dia tak menyangka Tao tau secepat ini

"Aku bukan siapa siapa kok, aku hanya 'temannya' Kris-ge" ucap Tao yang berusaha membendung airmatanya sekuat tenaga.

"Tao..." Kris tertohok atas perkataan Tao. Dia sekarang merasa sangat sangat bersalah. Bagaimana tidak!? Tao, pemuda polos yang mencintainya ia sia-siakan, pemuda yang selama ini berkorban meninggalkan keluarganya demi hidup bersama sang kekasih, pemuda yang selama ini berkorban segalanya hanya untuk dia, di SIA-SIA KAN begitu saja? Oh sungguh manusia berhati macam apa Kau ini Kris?

"Oh ya, aku hanya tak sengaja lewat sini. Maaf menggangu kebersamaan kalian." Tao membungkuk lalu pergi tanpa membawa payung. Ia berjalan gontai dengan hati hancur. Air mata yang ia tahan dari tadi tumpah begitu saja. Berterima kasihlah pada hujan yang menutupi kalau ia sedang menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dan berkata "Kalian sangat cocok! Aku harap aku juga bisa seperti itu. Sayangnya kekasihku meninggalkanku." kemudian ia berlari menjauh dari 'pasangan' tersebut.

JLEB

Kris mendengar hal itu langsung tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Tao. Ia tak tahan lalu jatuh tersungkur sambil menangis. Airmatanya bersatu dengan air hujan. Memang ia tak terlihat menangis, tapi ekspresi dan hatinya tak bisa berbohong. 'Aku bodoh! sangat bodoh! Manusia macam apa aku tega menyakiti orang berhati lembut seperti dai?' Rutuk Kris

**

Tao masih berlari. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari tempat seperti neraka tadi. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'Apa aku kurang baik? Apa aku hanya bisa menyusahkannya? Apa aku sudah tidak berguna untuknya? Aku tak mengerti...'

_  
Aku berjalan ditempat ini, menuju dirimu_

_Aku sudah sejauh ini_

_"Mengapa dia, bukan diriku ? Mengapa bisa seperti itu ?"_

_Berbicara pada diriku sendiri, aku menangis sekali lagi_

_Andai saja aku dapat menjadi dirinya bukan diriku sendiri, walau hanya satu hari _

_Andai saja semua yang aku miliki dapat aku tukar denganmu - aku pasti akan melakukannya, andai saja..._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Kemudian ia melepas logam tersebut dari jarinya perlahan, lalu meletakkannya disamping Kopinya tadi. Ia menghela nafas kemudian meminum kopinya sampai habis.

"Ah, Selamat tinggal Gege. Akan kuingat kau sebagai kenangan bagian hidupku"

Pemuda itu menuju kasir, membayar kopinya dan pergi dengan mmeninggalkan cincinnya..

_**FIN**_


End file.
